The Princess and the Tiny Dragon
by Tohru Honda Chan11
Summary: When Lucy accidentally turns Natsu into a baby its up to her to look after him. Oneshot, NaLu, Something random I came up with


Hello! I hope you like it! I'll say everything else at the end of the story!

On with the story!~

* * *

The Princess and the Tiny Dragon

Lucy sighed. She hadn't been on an adventure lately nor had she paid her rent. Lucy was at Fairy Tail, A place which had no shortage of jobs. Why wouldn't she go on one then you ask? She has to go with Natsu that's why!  
Well… She doesn't have to, But as they both say: It's always more fun when we're together! She did say that… Right?  
Anyway, Mirajane looked at Lucy curiously. The blonde haired girl had been sighing all morning, Noticing something was up, She decided to ask.

"Lucy, What's wrong?"

"Nothing really," She smiled "It's just that Natsu and I haven't been on a job in a while…"

"Someone's in love!" She laughed as Lucy blushed and shook her head frantically

"N-n-no! I haven't been able to pay my rent either! So that's why!"  
"I believe you," She smiled as a certain job request caught her eye, "Why don't you read that one, See if you like it!"  
"Oh OK!" She replied reading the job request… Not that it looked suspicious or anything, I'm sure Lucy could figure that out…

"Lucyyy!"  
"Hmm…" Lucy thought examining the request… Missing a very important part

"Lucy! I need to tell you something important!" Natsu called again as Lucy turned around and smiled, "Whatcha reading?"

"This job! It looks good! And the rewards big too!" She said as Natsu awed at the reward

"What's that say?" Natsu asked pointing to a bit Lucy hadn't read  
"It says… _**I hereby curse the one I care for the most… After seeing them as a baby. I'm sure we'll be closer….**_ What? That made no sense right Nat...su…" Lucy read turning to face Natsu. To her confusment Natsu was engulfed in smoke…. Or where he was standing anyway. Members of the guild turned to face Lucy who was frozen in shock. Just as someone was about to speak; a baby was heard crying.

"Since when was there a baby in the guild!" Gajeel shouted as Levy looked at him

"There wasn't…" Much to Lucy and the others shock Natsu had disappeared… But he had been replaced by a crying baby.

"Natsu?" Happy asked as Baby Natsu started laughing which the others took as a yes.

"WHAT?!"

Lucy sat on a chair, Cradling Natsu in her arms as others watched in shock.

"H-How did this happen!" Gray asked laughing at Lucy's face which brightened up every time Natsu did something.

"Lucy cursed Natsu," Mirajane said

"So he'll be like this forever?"  
"No… Just for a few hours!" Levy said as the others nodded

"So who's looking after him then?" Erza asked as Mirajane laughed

"Lucy!"  
"Okay- Wait what!"  
"You're the one who caused this so you can look after him!" She smiled as Lucy hugged Baby Natsu

"Can Happy help?"  
"No! I mean, Happy's gonna help us… Find out how to get Natsu back to normal quicker!"  
"Okay…"  
"Now go! Look after Natsu!" She laughed pushing Lucy out the guild

"Miraaa~ That was mean!" Happy exclaimed as Mirajane nodded

"I know… But my shipping won't come true if they don't!"  
"Natsu's a baby though," Gray pointed out

"I know but Natsu is still Natsu! He's just trapped in a baby's body!"  
"So he can talk?" Wendy asked not quite getting it

"No… It means that Lucy thinks that Natsu won't know what she says or does… However he does!"  
"Huh?"  
"You'll all get it… Eventually!"

"Say Natsu… Why are you so cute!" Lucy exclaimed hugging the pink haired baby who giggled in response. "Natsuu do you even know what i'm saying?" Natsu giggled again. Lucy set Natsu down on the bed and went to get him milk. Natsu being Natsu had to explore so getting on his hands and knees, He crawled around on Lucy's bed nearing the edge. Trying to get to Lucy he fell of the bed. Natsu laughed and crawled around Lucy's room. He then saw Lucy in front of him and tried to get to her.

"Natsu?" Lucy shouted searching for him,

"Ucy! Ucy!" Natsu cried as Lucy found him and picked him up

"Oh you can talk!" Lucy exclaimed

"Huggy!" He exclaimed hugging Lucy who squealed with delight

"Your so cute Natsu!"  
"Hehehe!" Natsu giggled as Lucy saw the same smoke as before

"Eh?" She said as Natsu started to grow...

"Oooh!" He said

"Nooo!" Lucy cried "Stay like a little baby forever!"  
"Nah!" He exclaimed as Natsu stood before Lucy, "So I'm cute eh Luce?"  
"You heard that?!"  
"Maybee…"  
"Natsu!"  
"All you did was hug me!" He exclaimed as Lucy laughed "You're so weird Lucy!"  
"B-b-b-but you were cute…"  
"Eh really?" He asked frowning as Lucy nodded

"Y-yes,"  
"I KNEW IT! I was a really cute baby!" He exclaimed as Lucy sighed, "Lucyy, What did I look like?"  
"Hmm you had a really chubby face and you had a little bit of pink hair!" She explained as Natsu grinned

"Hey Lucy, I wanted to tell you something before all of this!"  
"What?"  
"Its really important!"  
"And?"  
"You have to agree to it first!"  
"What?"  
"You'll go out with me!"  
"OK!"  
"What seriously?"  
"Wait what did you say?" She asked confused

"You'll go out with me!" He repeated as Lucy freaked out

"W-w-what!"  
"You don't want to?"  
"Y-yeahh but-"  
"I likee you though!"  
"As in like like?" She asked as Natsu nodded

"Yosh!"  
"WHATTT!"  
"So?" He asked as Lucy sighed,

"Okay!" She laughed as Natsu hugged her

"So now what?" Natsu asked

"We do couple things!"

"Like what?"  
"How would I know!" They argued as Mirajane and the others sighed. They had been watching secretly. What does Lucy mean by couple things? There just too cute right!

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I know its rubbish haha ^^'**

Anyway review if you want more oneshots like this... I really do think its not great... Not one of my better stories so yeah

Bye~


End file.
